civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
The Medes (Cyaxares)
The Medes led by Cyaxares is a custom civilization by TarcisioCM. Requires Brave New World. Overview [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Medes The Medes] The Medes were an ancient Iranian people associated with the first wave of migrating Iranic Aryan tribes into Ancient Iran from the late 2nd millennium BC through the beginning of the 1st millennium BCE. The western parts of Media fell under the domination of the vast Neo-Assyrian Empire based in northern Mesopotamia. Assyrian kings imposed Vassal Treaties upon the Median rulers, but during the reign of Sinsharishkun, the Assyrian empire, which had been in a state of constant civil war since 626 BC, began to unravel. Subject peoples, such as the Medes, quietly ceased to pay tribute. An alliance of the Medes with other rebelling peoples allowed Cyaxares to captured Nineveh, the Assyrian capital, resulting in the collapse of Assyria; the Medes were subsequently able to establish their Median kingdom (with Ecbatana as their royal centre) beyond their original homeland and had eventually a territory stretching roughly from northeastern Iran to the Halys River in Anatolia. The Median kingdom was conquered in 550 BCE by Cyrus the Great, who established the even larger Achaemenid Empire. The Medes had almost the same equipment as the Persians and indeed the dress common to both is not so much Persian as Median. [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cyaxares Cyaxares] Cyaxares, the son of King Phraortes, and according to Herodotus was the third and most capable king of Media. By uniting most of the Iranian tribes of ancient Iran and conquering neighbouring territories, Cyaxares transformed the Median Empire into a regional power, by ousting the Scythians who conquered his land and defeating the Neo-Assyrian Empire with his allies. After the victory in Assyria, the Medes conquered Northern Mesopotamia, Armenia and the parts of Asia Minor east of the Halys River, which was the border established with Lydia after a decisive battle between Lydia and Media, the Battle of Halys ended with an eclipse on May 28, 585 BC. Dawn of Man Hail to thee, emperor Cyaxares, conqueror of Nineveh, Warrior-King of the Medes! After delivering your people from Assyrian vassalage and Scythian occupation, you set out to expand the Median Empire from Aria to Lydia through your military reforms and campaigns, and from within the seven walls of Ecbatana you ruled Iran and beyond. Oh Cyaxares, beloved king of the Medes, your fragile empire disintegrated soon after your fall, thorn apart by one of your own kin, Cyrus of Persia, and the Medes left the pages of history soon thereafter - but there are still those who claim their legacy, and who still cherish the times their empire stretched from Anatolia to Afghanistan! Can you once again deliver your people from foreign occupation and lead them to glory in battle? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: The flame brightens! Who is he who approaches my sanctum? Defeat: The flame wanes; it's my time to pass the torch to the next man. Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support Events and Decisions Gold. * 2 Magistrate |rewards = Gain a Trade Route slot and Caravan *Meets every City-State on the same continent as you}} Magistrate |rewards = (1_Production) Production in the Capital. Note: Value increases with the number of City Connections}} Unique Cultural Interface Our people are now wearing your Candys and worshipping fire. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture. Full Credits List * TarcisioCM: Author, Code, Artwork * Matt Uelmen: Peace Theme * Ryo Nagamatsu: War Theme Category:TarcisioCM Category:Persia Category:All Civilizations Category:Iranian Cultures